This gift
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Este regalo durará para siempre. Este regalo nunca te dejará caer. Algunas cosas están hechas de otras mejores. Este regalo está esperando ser descubierto. Este regalo es para ti, hijo mío. MinatoxNaruto. Padre/Hijo. Espero que les guste.


**¡Hola, lectores! Lee sigue actualizando con esta historia. Sí, he andado muy activa últimamente, y es que al parecer mi inspiración se cansó de ignorarme y ha vuelto a mí.**

**Esta historia tenía planeada escribirla para el día del padre acá en mi país, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no me fue posible. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una canción llamada "This Gift" cantada por Glen Hansard. Esta canción forma parte del OST de Timothy Green, no sé si hayan visto ya esa película. Si no, véanla, la recomiendo abiertamente, al igual que la canción.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, a mí no me pertenece nada.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**This Gift**

Hijo mío:

Sé que cuando descubras quién soy en realidad, tal vez te cabrees un poco y me quieras golpear con todas tus fuerzas. Y es totalmente comprensible, no he sido un buen padre que digamos.

Pero créeme que todo lo que te diré a continuación, es desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Debes saber, que la razón por la que introduje el Kyuubi en tu interior no fue para darte una vida miserable y triste. Por ninguna razón desearía que tú, mi pequeñito, pasara por una infancia y adolescencia llena de soledad y aislado de los demás.

Tal vez no me comprendas, pero lo hice por tu bien. Todo lo que he hecho y haré por ti, siempre será para tu bienestar. Porque quiero que estés bien. Porque quiero que tu vida sea plena y llena de felicidad.

En realidad, el poder que te he otorgado es un regalo. Un regalo que durará para siempre, que nunca podrá extinguirse. Es una fuerza que siempre te mantendrá de pie, aun cuándo sientas que ya no puedes más. Ésta, se adaptará a tu naturaleza. Posiblemente, tengas problemas al lidiar con ella, y más con el dueño de tan inmenso poder, pero debes tener confianza, ya que se trata de tu voluntad. Este poder está esperando por ti, está esperando que lo descubras y lo domines, y te conviertas en alguien fuerte.

Sé que no soy de esos padres que les regalan a sus hijos juguetes o dinero, o incluso un Xbox 360 (sé que quisieras uno). Por todos los cielos, ¿qué clase de padre le regala a su hijo una bestia milenaria de nueve colas, capaz de destruir su propia aldea? Lo sé, soy un pésimo padre, lo siento.

Al principio te negarás a aceptar este regalo. Creerás que es sólo para la destrucción y rechazarás su ayuda. Pero, hijo mío, escúchame bien. No debes temer más. Este regalo mío caerá justo en tus manos, para que lo cojas con fuerza.

Si tú vives lo suficiente, si nunca te rindes ante ningún adversario y sigues peleando, por tus amigos; si te mantienes lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo dolor que se presente y superar toda prueba que encares. Sé que lo descubrirás.

¡No te rindas! Lucha, lucha con cada fibra de tu espíritu. Adopta la voluntad que te hemos dejado tu madre y yo, y nunca la dejes ir. Nunca te rindas antes de haber ganado. Nunca des una lucha por perdida antes de tiempo.

No dejes a tu corazón ennegrecerse por el odio y la venganza. Déjalo florecer hasta sus pétalos.

No dejes a tu alma corromperse por el poder. Obtén todo por tu propio trabajo duro.

No dejes que nadie te menosprecie y te diga que no vales nada. Tú sigue confiando en ti mismo y en tu valor.

Y sobre todo, nunca abandones a tus amigos, hijo. Ábreles tus brazos. Ábreles tu corazón y déjalos residir ahí. Atesóralos. Ámalos.

Sé que te haré falta. Y no sabes lo que me duele estar consciente de eso. Yo también quisiera estar a tu lado, verte crecer y triunfar. Verte dar tus primeros pasos sobre el suelo, firme, sin titubear. Lograr presenciar cuando por fin aprendas a caminar por tu propio pie.

Créeme que tu madre y yo deseamos con todo nuestro ser estar contigo físicamente, pero debemos conformarnos por acompañarte espiritualmente. Después de todo, no nos arrepentimos de haber entregado nuestra vida con tal de que tú estuvieses a salvo.

Pero, no debes preocuparte. Jiraiya-sensei te enseñará todo lo que yo no podré enseñarte. Él se hará cargo de ti como lo que es, un abuelo para ti. Confía en él. Escúchalo y respétalo, aunque sea un viejo pervertido. Tu madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que te dejara encargado con él, ya que puedes aprender de sus mañas. Pero tú sabrás mantenerte a raya. Sabrás ser un hombre de principios.

Hijo mío, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Al ver tu carita dormida entre mis brazos, al sentir tu pequeño cuerpo sobre mis manos, todo mi espíritu se bañó de una calidez que nunca había sentido. Fui muy feliz, Naruto. El poco tiempo en el que te tuve a mi lado, fui realmente feliz.

Acepta mi regalo, Naruto. Tal vez no parezca el mejor regalo de todos, pero a su tiempo descubrirás su verdadero valor y propósito.

No olvides que te amo, hijo mío. Con todo mi ser. Y tampoco olvides que eres mi hijo, que eres Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Crece, hijo. Vive. Y jamás te rindas…

**FIN**

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo estoy llorando. Nunca me había aventurado a escribir algo así, y la verdad no me arrepiento. **

**Después subiré una versión de Kushina hacia Naruto, pero esa será con una canción diferente. **

**Saben que son libres de dejarme sus comentarios, los acepto de todo corazón. ¡Los quiero!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
